Self-assembly is a promising technique to overcome limitations, for example, with integrating, packaging, and/or handling individual electronic components that have critical dimensions of about 300 microns or below. Methods of self-assembly may include gravitational, capillary, or magnetic forces, each of which has limitations related to assembling one or more electronic components on a substrate, for example, such as aligning one or more electronic components with a binding site on the substrate.
The inventor has provided improved methods and apparatus for self-assembly.